Prussia's No-No list
by justanotherteenagefangirl27
Summary: this is hilarious! like I died laughing reading all this stuff Prussia can't do anymore (but he's gonna keep doing it anyway!)


Things That I,  
The Great Prussia,  
Am No Longer Allowed To Do  
( But will still do anyway. )

1. I am no longer allowed to stand up on the table in the middle of a World Meeting to strip and sing.  
2. Even if Scotland joins me.  
3. Or even if France puts money down the front of my crotch.  
4. Germany will lecture me.  
5. For the gazillionth time.  
6. And I hate his lectures.  
7. They're boring as all hell.  
8. I'm not allowed to sleep in the middle of a meeting.  
9. Especially if Germany is lecturing.  
10. I am no longer allowed to scream " PENIS " in the middle of a meeting.  
11. Or " My anus is bleeding."  
12. Or " FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, MY ANUS IS BLEEDINGGGGGGG."  
13. No matter HOW bored I am.  
14. Switzerland will kill me for saying words I shouldn't say in front of Lichtenstein.  
15. I shouldn't call Switzerland 'Sir Cocks-alot'.  
16. No matter how many times he cocks his gun.  
17. I will get shot with said gun.  
18. No, not the sexual innuendo 'gun', either.  
19. The actual gun. With bullets.  
20. That will hurt.  
21. Alot.  
22. I am no longer allowed to call Austria a 'Prissyboy'.  
23. Even if it's true.  
24. Just about everyone will back me up on this one.  
25. Even Hungary.  
26. Regardless, she will hit me with a frying pan where no man should get hit with a frying pan.  
27. I shouldn't lift up Hungary's dress or skirt.  
28. See number 26.  
29. I shouldn't mock Hungary for wearing said dress or skirt.  
30. See number 26.  
31. I should NOT mock Hungary during her 'Time Of The Month'.  
32. Again, see number 26.  
33. I should not mock Austria during his 'Time Of The Month'.  
34. I shouldn't say Austria has a 'Time Of The Month'.  
35. Once again, see number 26...  
36. I should not teach Cole inappropriate jokes.  
37. He'll tell Starling.  
38. Which will mean hell for me.  
39. Because Russia will get out his lead pipe.  
40. And it won't be used for 'sexy times'.  
41. I am no longer allowed to pants Germany in the middle of a meeting.  
42. Italy will get a boner and a nosebleed.  
43. Which, as amusing as that is, is not good.  
44. ...Lol. 'Boner'.  
45. I am no longer allowed to call Austria a 'Frickin Diva'.  
46. Nor am I allowed to scream 'AUSTRIA IS A FRICKIN DIVA' in the middle of meetings.  
47. I am ABSOLUTELY NOT allowed to play the song 'Diva' whenever he walks into the room.  
48. Nor am I allowed to follow him, singing said song, claiming it is his theme song.  
49. Again. See. Number. Twenty-six.  
50. I am not allowed to discuss Japan's mangas in a loud voice for all the meeting to hear.  
51. Because...That...Just causes Japan to blush majorly.  
52. Uke bait.  
53. I am not allowed to tie the Italy Brother's curls together.  
54. Lawl. Even more uke bait.  
55. I am not permitted to tell Japan to 'accidently' hit/and or pull Canada's curl.  
56. The same goes for Taiwan's.  
57. And the Italy Brother's curls.  
58. And Korea's.  
59. That will get him groped.  
60. And then Japan will proceed with attempting to kill me with a katana.  
61. No, not the sexual innuendo one, either.  
62. I am not allowed to poke Austria's mole.  
63. Need I say it again? See number 26.  
64. I am not allowed to steal Austria's cake.  
65. He'll cry.  
66. And tell Hungary.  
67. Number 26.  
68. I am not allowed to walk into the meeting, with potatoes stuffed down my shirt to make it look like I have boobs.  
69. ...lul. '69'.  
70. Anyways, I am also not allowed to scream in agony when France takes a potato out of my shirt and eats it.  
71. I am not allowed to ask Canada to grab my potato boobs.  
72. Or Japan.  
73. Or anyone for that matter.  
74. I am not allowed to stick a fart machine under Germany's chair at the meeting.  
75. Or anyone else's chair.  
76. No, not even my own.  
77. Stupid mature people.  
78. I am not, under ANY circumstances, am I allowed to pull both my pants and underwear down to reveal my five meters in the middle of a meeting.  
79. Number 26.  
78. And having that happen to me while nothing is covering that area will REAAAAALLY hurt.  
79. No one wants to see my five meters.  
80. Except for Russia.  
81. But no one really needed to know that.  
82. Even though everyone already knows that we are together.  
83. I am not allowed to jump up on the table and sing random Lady Gaga songs.  
84. Nor am I allowed to scream " SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA " when someone tells me to shut up.  
85. I am not allowed to steal China's panda.  
86. Japan will get very upset with me.  
87. Same with China.  
88. He'll get out the wok.  
89. And the ladle.  
90. I am not allowed to say to my Vati how much of a uke he is.  
91. Even we all know that Rome owns his German ass on a daily basis.  
92. I will get hit with a crop.  
93. Not the sexual way either.  
94. The way I was punished as a child.  
95. I'm not allowed to run around with a crop, spanking people's asses with it.  
96. I'll end up being the one getting spanked.  
97. I'm definitely not allowed to spank Austria.  
98. Number 26.  
99. I am not allowed to piss in bushes.  
100. Especially not in Austria's Garden.  
101. Number 26.  
102. I am not allowed to disobey this list, for fear of number 26.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
****HI! IT'S ME THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! i AM CURRENTLY WRITING A NEW FIC IN THE MISC. SECTION BECAUSE THEIR ARE LITERALLY LIKE 10 DIFFERENT CHARACTERS FROM 10 DIFFERENT SHOWS! IT'S BASICALLY A GIANT CROSSOVER CALLED A FANGIRL'S DREAM! READ IT IF YOU WANT! **

**THANKS!**

**~Kyoko**


End file.
